


Squirming

by teamchaosprez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Bondage, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Sexual Content, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 13:03:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7440328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamchaosprez/pseuds/teamchaosprez
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis is gay for Peridot, and likes watching her squirm. Requested by anon.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Squirming

**Author's Note:**

> there's a lot of focus on peri in this one because i've gotten a complaint abt my usual lapis focus so /shrugs
> 
> this woulda been up last night but my power went out

Lapis was a little startled by how quickly things had progressed between herself and Peridot. They hadn't even been living together a year, and already they had been through a lot together, as both Crystal Gems and roommates – there was so much to look back on that she had a hard time believing that it had only been twelve months since she moved into the barn. She supposed it made sense that she and the younger gem had gotten to be so close recently, but... when it came to this extent of things, she sometimes worried that they were rushing it, getting in a little too deep over their heads and possibly setting themselves up for heartbreak later. But with her arms around the younger gem as they laid in the couch, entwined with each other in a kiss that got more heated with every passing moment, she couldn't bring herself to think negatively about whatever it was they had.

She was getting worked up, and she could tell from the way that Peridot inched closer to her, pressed their bodies further together, that she was as well. Any sense of self control was beginning to slip from the ocean gem's mind, and her hands gripped her lover's hips, twisting their position so that the former technician was laying underneath her, pinned under the former noble's weight. Lapis was totally in control, and she knew it; her lover was more submissive than one might expect from a gem with such an ego, but even then, she froze upon feeling her stiffen beneath her. The ocean gem pulled her face from Peridot's, watching carefully for any hesitation or fear from the younger; she might have taken the reigns, but there was no way she was willing to hurt her barn mate when she could have stopped. When the green gem nodded to affirm all was well, though, Lapis began peppering light kisses all along her neck, occasionally biting down on and sucking the flesh, making her moan softly.

Peridot's uniform phased off in a flash of lime green, leaving her exposed. Lapis' lust increased as the technician pressed against her, and she could no longer fully restrain herself – she was only half aware of arms of water leaking from the smaller than average lake outside, sneaking in to grip the technician's ankles and wrists. They formed chains of water shortly after they had ensnared their target. “Lazuli!” the technician complained, pulling fruitlessly against the aquatic bonds that held her in place.

“Yes?” the ocean gem responded as she leaned forward to press a kiss between Peridot's breasts – the younger had gained a bit of weight on her form since things had settled down, so her chest size had increased, not that Lapis was complaining. As she dragged her tongue along one tit and lightly took a nipple into her mouth, giving a firm suck, the green gem let out a soft cross between a gasp and a moan, and the older got the feeling any complaints had disappeared from her mind.

“I-is binding me really necessary?” she asked between a couple of gasps as the older of the two laid on top of her, continuing to tweak the nipple in her mouth and using one hand to toy with the other breast. Lapis could sense the wetness growing in Peridot's nether regions, in part because of her hydrokinesis and in part because of the way that the younger was beginning to squirm underneath her. She couldn't deny, it was pretty hot, and she was beginning to get rather turned on as well.

The ocean gem pulled her face away from her lover's chest, giving the nipple she had previously been sucking a light and teasing kiss before responding. “I like watching you squirm,” she responded with a shrug, dragging her free hand down the younger's body before lightly resting it on her lower abdomen, just above where she needed it – and it was taking most of the ocean gem's self control to not give it to her immediately. “If it's not okay with you, though, I can stop. You just need to tell me – I won't be angry, I promise.” The last thing she wanted was to hurt the technician, after all.

Peridot whined slightly, pulling against the bindings on her wrists before giving a slight nod. “I'm okay with it, Lazuli, but _please_ for the love of Diamonds don't tease me-- oh!” She was cut off by the water gem suddenly biting down on a nipple and let out a squeak followed by a breathy moan as it was tugged and pulled slightly between Lapis' teeth. She melted into the couch once more, squirming slightly as the ocean gem released and began planting little kisses along her abdomen.

Lapis knew Peridot's body well – how could she not, they had done this often in the last year – so it didn't take her long at all to locate the green gem's clit and lightly flick her tongue against it, causing the younger to suddenly squeal loudly and give a powerful tug against her restraints. The ocean gem wrapped her lips around the little bundle of nerves, giving a gentle suck like she knew her lover would like it and taking great delight in the way she squirmed and fought the water cuffs. This was about as satisfying and arousing as she had hoped it would be.

The older of the two brought both hands to her lover's hips, giving the skin a gentle squeeze and holding that part of her still as she lightly licked up Peridot's slit, causing her to moan and her back to arch. Lapis closed her eyes and gave a hum of concentration, peppering little kisses against her lover's sex and occasionally teasing the entrance with her tongue. She wanted to deny it, but there was undoubtedly a strong affection growing in her chest for the younger gem – she was beautiful in the strangest, adorable way, and listening to her moan and plead for _her_ was mainly strengthening it.

She returned to sucking on Peridot's clit and moved one hand to the center of her abdomen, the other gently teasing at her folds before pushing two fingers past her entrance, penetrating easily with how turned on and desperate she was. The technician cried out loudly – quite high up on the list of the best sounds Lapis had ever heard, honestly – and fought the chains, whining and moaning as the ocean gem started an easygoing rhythm of thrusts in and out of the welcoming heat.

When she was open enough, the older of the two managed to fit a third finger in. Peridot was forcing out broken pronunciations of pleas and Lapis' name, and the older gem lightly crooked her fingers, pressing against her lover's g-spot and making her give a long moan of pleasure. The ocean gem continued to flex her fingers and continuously stimulate the rough spot inside of her, sucking on the clit and making soft hums in order to cause vibrations, taking great delight in the squirms and moans that she earned in response.

The green gem barely managed to get out a warning before she came, back arching harshly and a cry of Lapis' name falling from her lips as her walls fluttered around the ocean gem's fingers. Peridot was sobbing and murmuring incomprehensibly as she rode out her climax, grinding against the older of the two with her head thrown back into the cushion of the couch and her limbs fighting desperately against her restraints in an attempt to curl in on herself. It took a few moments for her to calm sufficiently, and when she did, the hydrokinetic withdrew her fingers, bringing them up to Peridot's face and watching with a small smirk as the technician eagerly sucked her own fluids from her fingertips. She then expectantly raised her wrists slightly, and Lapis snorted.

“Hey, we're barely getting started,” the former noble cooed, gently petting the younger's cunt and making her shiver from anticipation – or, at least, she hoped it was anticipation. “If it's okay with you, I think you have a couple more orgasms in you... and _I_ still haven't even gotten the chance to get off yet. Are you up for a couple more rounds, Peri? Or... do you want to stop?” Her domineering attitude was beginning to falter, fearing her attempt at sounding sexy may have been manipulation.

To her relief, though, Peridot nodded eagerly and lowered her wrists, raising her hips instead. “Depends on how many rounds you want, but I think I'm good to go,” she replied with a small smile, watching Lapis expectantly. “Maybe... one more for me, then I'll get you off twice? Does that sound fair enough? Two climaxes for each?”

The ocean gem almost wanted to laugh at how she wanted to be fair about it – honestly, Peridot hadn't managed to make her orgasm more than once at a time, but she figured this was nothing both of them couldn't handle... and there was a first time for everything, right? “Sounds good to me,” she responded simply before pulling herself up to her knees and sitting on the armrest of the couch. She summoned another tendril of water, watching it enter the barn out of the corner of her eye before turning back to her lover, allowing it to rise over her shoulder. Peridot was giving her a confused expression, and she smiled sweetly. “I want to watch you,” she explained simply.

The technician was still aroused enough from her previous climax that it didn't take any beating around the bush or foreplay before Lapis was able to surge the water into her entrance, penetrating her neatly and causing her to moan loudly. The ocean gem lightly flicked her rest, causing the water to start pulsing and circulating inside of her lover; it must have felt nice, judging by the breathy moans and 'please's that were starting to escape Peridot.

It was pleasant to watch – the orange of the sunset beginning to leak in through breaks in the wood mixed nicely with the green of her skin, her breasts bounced slightly with every twitch and arch, her hips were absolutely to die for and she looked so adorable with her triangular blonde hair so messy against the couch cushion. It certainly helped that she was held down, restrained, her eyes squeezed shut in pleasure that was being given to her by _Lapis_ and would _only_ ever be given to her by Lapis. The ocean gem couldn't deny it easily anymore. She was completely enamored; she had a crush that was only intensified by their current activity, and it was taking her mind somewhere else entirely.

She didn't even realize that she had picked up the intensity of the water or started spreading some against her clit until Peridot suddenly climaxed with a shriek, hips harshly jutting upwards and tugging so hard on the restraints that Lapis was startled by the strength and let the chains go. She was surprised by how hard the younger of the two was cumming, and she continued using the water to milk it to the very last drop until the technician was absolutely exhausted, laying limp on the couch with soft wheezes as her only breath and her thighs twitching in the aftermath.

Lapis withdrew the tendril of water, smiling softly as she crawled onto the couch and took her lover into her arms. Peridot leaned against her with a soft sigh, wrapping her little arms around the older's midsection and resting her head against her chest. The ocean gem was almost painfully turned on, her cunt and clit throbbing dully with arousal and need, but the activity had been so intense that her lover had become her first priority – she seemed to tired, after all, and being the submissive for that had to have been utterly exhausting.

“What about you?” the younger gem suddenly asked, tucking her head out of where it rested in order to look at Lapis with wide green eyes, making her blush and look away.

“Don't worry about it. You're tired.”

“Oh, come on, I told you I'd make you cum twice. I'll only do one if it would make you feel better, but I can practically smell you from here,” Peridot scoffed, and Lapis' cheeks burned a far darker shade of blue than the rest of her skin. Still, she didn't argue as the younger of the two gently slid off of the couch and onto her knees between her legs. “Tie me up,” she practically commanded, and Lapis almost couldn't believe that this was happening to _her._

A strong tendril of water snaked around Peridot, binding her arms to her sides as Lapis phased off her skirt. The younger gem left soft kisses against her inner thighs, making her gasp softly, before lightly tugging at her folds with her teeth. The older of the two couldn't restrain a soft whine of want and need, thighs twitching slightly as the technician pressed a kiss against her clit and proceeded to lick up her slit. She was, apparently, better at using her mouth than running it.

Peridot's tongue pressed into her entrance, and Lapis didn't even bother trying to stop the strangled moan that pushed past her throat as she doubled over and wheezed. The sensation and the relief were practically overwhelming as the younger explored her inviting cunt with her tongue, pressing against the sensitive spots she knew how to locate all too well and making the ocean gem's mind reel. Shudders of pleasure ran through her body as she was eaten out without mercy, and her gut clenched as she glanced down to see her lover between her thighs, eyes closed in concentration.

She had already been close enough because of her arousal that her orgasm came suddenly and without warning, far more quickly than usual. Lapis called out Peridot's name as she arched her back, fingers finding their way into the younger gem's hair and gripping tightly as she was milked to completion by a skilled tongue, and she barely managed to remember not to crush her thighs together and accidentally suffocate and poof the technician. It was intense but short, and she was left gasping for breath within moments as the water rope dissipated and the younger nuzzled back into her arms.

“I'm very fond of you,” she blurted dumbly, blushing again as she squeezed her lover against her, trying to concentrate on the pleasant feeling of her body heat instead of how awful she was with words.

“... I'm very fond of you too, Lazuli.”

 


End file.
